halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stacker
Userpage I see you finally got one. You had to rip off mine, but thats okay, I'm flattered. K4 23:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Stacker i have noticed you are flamming peoples articles and sadly to say you have to stop or you might get banished, by the admins.Eaite'Oodat 11:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Don't play with fire... lol... forgot to give you the welcome package.. Anyway, I've seen that you've been feeding off people's articles... just remember, no personal attacks and play safe... Little_Missy - 13:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Dear... Dear Stacker: It's pictures dude. Only the pictures. It's not copyright problems that bad. In fact, most of the infomation that Star Wars gives out can be re written so that they just loosley based it off it. If you wish to shout at Star wars articles, I highly recomend Star Wars Fanon. I also have an intresting read for you. It concerns about using images outside a Wiki. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Reusing_content_outside_Wikimedia You should find it an intresting read towards your flaming. It also applys to every wiki, and Halo Fanon is apart of the Wiki community. Yours, Jawsredfield. Love is Noise Love is these blues 17:40, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Usage and Flaming The mistake here is that you think I am trying to yell about Star Wars stuff. I was yelling about it's use in a 'universe' entirely seperate to Star Wars without the identification that, such as the Guardian Droids, the droids depicted in the pictures are there to service specifically as resemblance and not taken as ones own. Aside from this, I will be sure to check out the link you sent me. I will look it over thoroughly. However, my flaming was not exactly flaming. I made a sort of jest about the rip-off of a rejected render of the Walkers used in the earlier Star Wars films and games. Later, when he was using pictures of specific droids trademarked to Lucas Arts, I then made use of that to explain, in a grantedly rather harsh manner, that he was breaking trademark laws when he did not site said pictures. And you speak of how they can be written to be loosely based off it. Exactly, that's the thing. When you use these pictures without noting specifically that this is the resemblance (and my main problem is that it comes from an entire different universe/subject) and not the actual look of the droid. It's not loosely based off something when you take a picture and make no sitations or notifications that these are not his and they are there for ressemblance purposes. (mostly speaking to Jawsredfield, but this does go to everyone). However, since you all have asked so nicely I will consider myself quiet. As for flaming anything other than the pictures: it's true critique. The "scorpion" used by the "Jiralhanae Imperial Empire" or whatever it was being five times bigger than the Halo 2 Scarab with a MAC gun on it is far beyond rediculous and should be entirely removed or extremely downsized (including weaponry). Outside of the pictures, I critiqued people's critiques and critiqued his disputed articles. If I am in violation of something for doing such a thing (again, outside of the picture problem) I am unsure exactly what. They were disputed, I merely made note of how things could be disputed whether in the person's arguements or in the article being disputed. Is that not the purpose of disputing an article? to critique it? Beyond the previous paragraph I will refrain from flaming people and will go over the given link about wiki media pieces. Thank you for coming directly to me about this, I shall take note of everything here in the future. -- Stacker If you want me to If you want me to mark the pics tell me how.-Zeno Panthakree 13:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Also,I have asked some people if my Scorpion HAV page could get deleted,but it hasnt yet-Zeno Panthakree 13:39, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Also,you have not seen all ofmy articles,only a few,so layoff and dont call all of my articles ripoffs. The Return Hey, I've finally returned after god knows how long. Hopefully this time I work with the community to actually build my vision of a Halo Fanon/FanFiction thingy. I'm sitting in a hole in Afghanistan for the time being, however, so it may be a long process. Please bear with me. A New Dawn Is Coming 15:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC)